


She Say She’s About to Run Away

by KelliDiane



Series: Runaway Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, honestly just wanted to write underage genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Say She’s About to Run Away

Niall heads down the sidewalk towards her house after a long day of secondary. She can’t wait to get home and just relax. Year eight is taking a toll on her. She grabs her backpack and digs through the pockets trying to find her keys. “Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!” She can’t find her keys.

She looks around her neighbourhood and spots a man down the street. “Excuse me! Sir?” She heads down the street a bit more till she’s at the foot of his driveway.

Zayn looks up from where he’s sitting on the porch, a half smoked cigarette in between his index and middle finger. “Yes?”

Niall looks at the pavement, kind of nervous. She’s never talked to any of her neighbours before. “Um, I lost my keys and I was wondering if it would be possible to stay at your house till my mum got home.” She scuffs her brand new trainers against the cement.

Zayn shifts in his seat checking the time on his cellphone. Perrie wouldn’t be home until eleven as usual. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to talk to strangers?”

"I know… It’s just, I really don’t want to sit outside and my friends had to stay at school for theatre and whatever it is Harry does. I mean, I’ve seen you and your wife so I guess we’re not really strangers?" Niall says unsure of herself. She’s blushing and shifting nervously.

Zayn sighs. He doesn’t want to just leave her outside but he doesn’t want angry parents.” How about this. I’m Zayn, what’s your name?”

"Niall. I just finished my day in year eight." She heads up the driveway, smoothing her skirt as she goes. "I hate skirts. I can’t wait till ninth year when I don’t have to wear a uniform anymore. Still not sure why we have uniform and they don’t."

Zayn chuckles stamping his cigarette out in the ash tray. “Well I happen to be a teacher there. Why don’t you come inside its getting a bit windy.” He opens the door to allow Niall inside his home. Maybe it’s not okay for a twenty three old man to be alone with a young girl. “How old are you, Niall?”

"I’m twelve. My birthday was a few weeks ago." She says brightly as she steps inside the house. "My mother let me bleach my hair for the first time too. She said it was all part of growing up."

Zayn nods his head ushering her into the kitchen while he made a pot of tea. “Twelve is a big year most definitely. I haven’t been twelve in eleven years.”

Niall furrows her brow. “Eleven years? That’s a bit older than me. You’re a teacher though? What do you teach?” She sets her backpack on the table and slides into a chair, self-consciously pulling on the pleats of her skirt.

"English, it’s a fun subject. I mostly each year eleven students." Zayn sets the pot onto the stovetop turning back to face her.

She pouts. “I’m terrible at English. I read a book and think it’s nice, but my teacher always wants me to know why the curtains were blue. I don’t know why! Maybe the author had blue curtains in his flat?”

Zayn laughs shaking his head. “That’s what symbolism is. Wait until you read Animal Farm that is all symbolism.” He opens the refrigerator to heat up a cinnamon roll. “Other than English, how do you like school?”

"I mean, I have to be there. I’m terrible at maths and any kind of science. I’m not athletic either, so that course is a bust." Niall shrugs, playing with a strap of her bag. "I really only excel at music."

"Let me rephrase that, other than learning and classes how do you like school?" Zayn pours a steaming cup of peppermint tea setting it in front of her along with the warm pastry.

She thanks him quietly for the treats. “It’s okay without the classes and such. At that point, it’s just a bunch of friends and me hanging out.” She sips at the tea, grinning at the fresh flavour. “Louis and Harry are always great to hang out with, but I like Liam best. His hugs are always great and he has the brightest smile.”

"I’m guessing you like this Liam then." Zayn doesn’t want to assume but the way she described him and all.

A blush takes over Niall’s face. “I mean, he’s fit, but he’s with our friend Danielle. She’s so pretty and Liam never pays attention to anyone while she’s around.”

"You don’t like any boys? You have to be at that age when you realize boys don’t have cooties." He gets his own mug sitting across from her. She’s pretty the way she blushes.

"If Liam asked me to go steady, I wouldn’t turn him down. Louis and Harry are too absorbed in each other to even think about girls." She shrugs tracing patterns on his table before biting into the pastry. "Boys don’t have cooties, but I’ve never even been kissed."

Zayn frowns leaning forward slightly. “Well, being kissed feels very nice.”

"Well I guess I’ll have to wait a bit to find out. I mean, Luke tried to ask me out but we rarely see each other." She says nonchalantly.

"Little young to have a boyfriend don’t you think? Boys want to have sex at that age." Zayn squirms slightly at the mention of sex.

Niall shrugs. “They wouldn’t get any from me. I’m not that type of girl. I’ve never even thought about that kind of stuff.”

Zayn licks over his lips absently. He can’t help the way his thoughts start to stray. “It’s nothing bad. It’s only natural to be curious.”

Niall blushes and looks adamantly at the table. “I don’t think I’d ever be ready for that. It’s just…” She shrugs. “I’ve never been kissed so why would I think about that?”

Zayn really shouldn’t be asking any sort of questions remotely close to this subject. “Do you know anything about sex, sweetheart?”

Niall shakes her head. “I don’t even know how he’d fit. I mean… Yeah. Sex is a completely foreign concept.” She won’t make eye contact with the older man.

"That’s the great thing about the female anatomy, it stretches." Zayn has to leave the room with how hard he’s quickly becoming. "Niall, why don’t you see if your father is home?" He can’t have her around anymore.

“He won’t get off work for another two hours.” The blonde fidgets in her seat. “Do you want me to go back and sit on my porch? I can if you want me to.”

Zayn bites into his lip hard. “No, you’re fine. Anything else you’d like to talk about while you’re here?”

She shrugs, but perks up. “Can you help me with my English coursework?” She scoots closer to him hoping he’d be able to help her with the hard workbook.

Zayn sits back on the two person loveseat nodding his head. “Yeah, of course. I do this for a living.”

The blonde smiles brightly and takes off the cardigan covering her white button up and shoves it into her bag before pulling out the text. “Fantastic! If I fail another section, I’ll get held back. You are the answer to so many of my problems.”

Zayn stares at the words on the page. “Maybe you can be the answer to mine.” He has to clear his head. This wasn’t okay.

Niall furrows her brows in confusion. She looks up to him and subconsciously licks at her lips in anxiousness. “Uh, what do you mean by that?”

Zayn smiles lightly squeezing her knee. “It’s, uh, nothing. I didn’t mean to say that aloud.”

"No. If there’s something I can help you with, then let me know." She says setting her book aside. "I consider us friends now and that what friends do. They help each other out."

"Just- just close your eyes for me, babe." Zayn hates the fact that Perrie is always working otherwise this wouldn’t be a problem.

Niall looks skeptical, but nods anyway and lets her eyes shut. A rush of nervous excitement courses through her. “Now what?”

"Now I need you to relax." Zayn rucks her pleated skirt up slipping his hand into her underwear. He leaves his hand there for a moment just cupping her feverish flesh.

The blonde freezes under his touch. “Z-Zayn? I don’t think… Um, that’s kind of my…” She’s blushing profusely. Red fills her face and travels down her neck as her body heats up at the touch.

"You feel so good. Haven’t even grown any hair yet," Zayn moans feeling how hairless she was. He drags the heel of his palm back peeling her lips back with his index and ring finger, using the pad of his middle finger to rub over her entrance.

She whines in the back of her throat, unsure of what to do. “Please don’t… I don’t… Please, Zayn.” Niall opens her eyes; they’re filled with confusion and uncertainty. “I’ve never even been kissed before.”

"You want a kiss? Is that it, baby?" Zayn smashes his lips against Niall’s, completely dominating the small pink lips with his mouth. "So good." The same time he slips his tongue into her warm, wet mouth he slips a finger into her even warmer, wetter hole.

The blonde tries to get away from the larger man, but her lower half is burning and clenching tightly around his finger. She can feel the tears in her eyes at the intrusion and she manages to pull back enough to disconnect their lips. “Please! It hurts! Stop, please!”

Zayn stands up and lies her flat on her back. His hands grab the hem of her peach colored panties tearing them off her legs and from around her ankles. “Fuck, your pussy is so beautiful, baby.”

Niall whimpers as she’s exposed completely. She closes her thighs as best she can and fixes her skirt, pulling it down to try and cover herself. “Please stop. What about your wife?”

"What about her? She’ll be at work until late." He starts to get rid of every single button pulling the fabric back until her pale skin is revealed, the training bra tight against her almost flat chest. "Already growing breasts. Beautiful little tits I bet. You’re perfect." His heart is hammering against his chest eyes raking over her.

"Please, Zayn. I don’t…" She’s crying, not wanting his hands on here. "You’re wife. What about her? She won’t like this."

"She won’t know. Baby, if you tell anyone I’ll make sure to grab you, fuck you open dry, and lick your tears later." Zayn purrs into her ear throwing her blouse away.

Niall is crying, but nodding. “I won’t tell. Please just don’t do this. I won’t tell anyone. Please…”

Zayn isn’t listening anymore. He’s so sexually frustrated it’s like a fog settled over his mind. He shoves her arms up, yanking the bra off. “I knew you’d have pretty little tits.” He uses his thumbs to roll the bright pink nipples in tight little circles.

Her breath hitches as a spike of pleasure rolls through her. She’s not sure what to do anymore. Tears are still falling freely down her face as her body arches up into the touch. “Z-Zayn…”

"Haven’t been touched yet, so pure and small." He licks down her stomach and over her clit, flitting his tongue against the red pearl.

Niall has no control over her body anymore. Her hips won’t listen to her and she finds them canting towards his mouth as they chase after the feeling of his tongue. “What… What are you doing to me?”

"I’m eating you out. I think my new favorite place is between your thighs." He probes his tongue at her entrance forcing its way in.

She gasps loudly and traps his head between her thighs. “Oh! Zayn!” She’s shaking at the pure fear and arousal that’s coursing through her.

Zayn darts it in and out pushing two digits in. He’s met with resistance, but he keeps going until he tears through the thin layer of skin.

Niall screams as it feels like she’s being ripped apart from the inside. “Stop! Please! That hurts!”

Zayn pulls his wet fingers out to see a bit of blood. He holds them up to show Niall. “That’s just your hymen. It breaks when someone takes your virginity.”

The blonde is crying profusely. She can barely see through the tears. “Please don’t do this. I’m only twelve. Please…” Her sobs are loud and she hopes that someone- anyone- can hear her.

"It’s already happened, baby. You’re a woman now." He wipes his fingers on his pants. "This might hurt." Zayn leans down rutting his jeans against her labia and clit harshly.

Niall is thrashing about trying to get away from him, but her sobs and pleas have thoroughly exhausted her. She feels like she’s cried enough tears that she’ll never be able to cry again. She just gives up and stops struggling against him. “It hurts. So, so bad.”

Zayn finally stands up shedding every article of clothing until he’s naked. “See this, baby? My cock will look so good inside of you.”

Niall pales. “Please don’t. It won’t fit. I don’t want this.” She tries to sit up, pain flaring through her lower half. She whimpers before trying to get off the couch entirely.

"Sh, baby, lie back down." He pushes her back straddling her blooming hips.

Niall is crying all over again. “Please, sir. Just let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Please just let me go.”

"Suck on it. Get me nice and wet," Zayn shuffles forward pressing his head against Niall’s lips.

The blonde turns away from where he’s pressing against her lips. “Let me go. Please…”

"Do it or I’ll go in dry," Zayn hisses trying to shove into her mouth.

She freezes and feels the tear tracks run down her face. She opens her mouth, unsure of really what to do. “I’ve never… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

"I’ll do it for you. Just keep that mouth open." He starts to thrust in hard and deep, moaning loudly.

Niall gags as he hits the back of her throat. She frantically tries to push him back so she can get air. When he pulls out she coughs violently. “Couldn’t breathe.”

"Breathe through your nose." He gets even deeper until his balls are against her chin.

She doesn’t have time and she’s struggling for air. Her vision starts to blur as she can’t get enough air. Her eyes slip shut as her face turns red and then purple.

"Shit, shitshitshit." Zayn gets off of her starting to shake her shoulder hard and fast.

Niall is out cold. Her body is limp and relaxed against the couch cushions.

"Niall!" He slaps her against the cheek. He can’t have her passing out on him now.

She takes a giant gasp and her eyes fly open and she screams. “What… What happened?”

"Calm down, baby. Let me just finish, okay? Let me fucking finish." He grabs her shoulders until she’s turned around and on her hands and knees. "I’ve already got you all fingered just let me fuck you."

She can’t fight him. She has no energy left. She just leans against the arm of the couch, not processing what he’s doing.

Zayn kisses down her spine leaning over her. He spreads her legs pushing into her tight heat. “Oh, don’t you feel nice. I’m so happy you got locked out, Niall. So glad you came to my house.”

Niall only whimpers in reply. Her throat is raw and she can’t do much else. She wants to cry- needs to- but she can’t. There’s nothing left in her able to cry. She can feel the stretch deep inside her and her entire lower half burns intensely, but she can’t do anything to stop him.

Zayn waits though, he’s not that much of an asshole. He leans forward pressing the side of his face against hers. “Tell me, aren’t you happy?”

Niall squeezes her eyes shut. “It hurts. Please stop. I just want to go home.”

"When you walked up my driveway. Are you sorry you came to my house?" He’s not moving until she can properly answer. If she answers it just means she’s not in as much pain.

Niall just shakes her head. “Never should have talked to you. Should have just stayed at my door.”

"You don’t like me fucking you? I think I would have come to your door and fucked you over the railing of your porch." He keeps his face to hers, tugging away just to snap his hips back in.

She yells out as he thrusts into her. “Stop! Zayn, please!”

Zayn continues speeding up his thrusts until his balls are hitting her round arse.

Niall is silently crying, letting his thrusts push her harder and harder against the uncomfortable upholstery of the love seat. She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to face her family or friends again knowing that this has happened. She knows she’ll never be able to look at Zayn and his wife again.

"God, so beautiful." He knots his fingers through Niall’s hair yanking back harshly. He brings the other hand up pinching and rolling her pink nipple. "Taking my cock so damn well." He feels the heat pool low, his stomach knotting up.

Niall cries unabashed and silently as she slowly starts to go numb from the waist down. She’s pressed against Zayn’s chest, head lolling back on his shoulder. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

"Because my wife and I don’t have sex anymore. She’s so busy all the time and I think she’s cheating on me. Maybe when you’re old enough, I’ll marry you." He kisses her lips softly feeling the damn inside of him ready to break.

Niall is tired of crying and tired of being used, but she can’t move. She shuts her eyes and tries to think of her friends and force the thoughts of panic out of her mind. She can feel some sort of liquid running down her thighs, but she’s too scared to look. She can feel every move he makes inside of her, but she won’t give him the satisfaction of saying how much the pain has dulled and how she can barely feel anything.

"Would you marry me? You had sex with me, you have to marry me now." He can feel her bleeding, but he knows he can clean it up. She’ll be fine really.

"No… I don’t even want to look at you." Niall manages to whisper. Her voice is hoarse. She wonders if her friends would talk to her, look at her after this.

"Have you started your period?" Zayn stills his hips for a brief moment to ask.

Half lidded blue eyes shift to try and find his face in the haze that is her vision. “Started last month. I’m supposed to be starting this cycle in a few days.”

Zayn finally just pulls out coming across her back and into her hair. Slowly he stands up smiling down at her. “Go take a shower, now.”

Niall whimpers as she tries to stand. “I can’t… I can’t move without it hurting.”

"Here, baby, I got you." Zayn picks her up bridal style ascending the stairs to the shower. Hopefully he could clean up quick and she’d keep her mouth shut.

——————

Niall’s been freaking out for the past week, but she’s been trying to hold it out for as long as possible. “Fuck.” She heads downstairs in her older brother Greg’s t-shirt that completely covered the pair of shorts she’d been wearing. Niall finishes brushing out her long hair entering the kitchen at the smell of food. “Ma, what’s for dinner?”

"Shepard’s pie," Maura turns around and frowns at her daughter’s attire. "Love, you might want to put on more clothes than that. We’re having guests tonight."

Greg saunters into the kitchen and snags an apple from the fruit bowl. “Do we have to have the Malik’s over? Zayn creeps me out and his wife is smoking hot.”

Niall’s knees knock together. “You invited them over! Ma, why couldn’t you invite people that weren’t weird?”

"They’ve been here a year and we’ve yet to have them over. I decided it was time to remedy that." Maura says as she boils a pot of potatoes.

"Now I’ll have none of your rude remarks at dinner. Niall, go change and, Greg, set the set the table. Your father will be home soon."

Niall groans stomping upstairs. She just changes into a pair of jeans and a striped sweater. When she looks out her window she can see Zayn and Perrie coming down the driveway.

Maura opens the door when she sees their guests. “Hello! Welcome to our home. We should have done this ages ago.”

Perrie smiles offering a homemade apple pie. “It’s no problem you have such a lovely home!”

Niall slowly descends the staircase hoping to escape the small meeting.

"Thank you." Maura says politely. She spots Niall coming down the stairs and beckons her forward. "This is my daughter, Niall."

Zayn smiles softly. “I think we’ve met once before. About two months ago when she locked herself out.”

Niall stares hard at the ground. “Yeah, we did. I know now never to leave my key at home.”

Maura clucks her tongue. “Well that was quite rude. Apologise. He was nice enough not to let you sit in the English winds.”

"It’s alright, Misses Horan. I’m afraid I bored her to tears with all my literature." Zayn says with a small chuckle.

"Sorry," Niall’s reply is short. She fidgets where she’s standing.

Perrie smiles to Maura, going to the dining room to set the pie down.

"Excuse me, ma’am, but where’s your bathroom?" Zayn says softly.

"Please, dear, call me Maura. And Niall can show you. I have to finish dinner." The woman says kindly as she heads into the kitchen to talk to Perrie.

Niall sighs. This is the one time she wished the downstairs bathroom still worked. “It’s this way.” She leads him to the second floor to the door across from her room. “Here you go. Pervert.”

Zayn smiles and corners her against the wall in the hall. “I hope you leave your key at home soon. I’m beginning to forget what your pussy feels like.” He runs a hand up her thigh and gently across the front of her jeans.

"I’m not coming back." Niall hisses trying to push against his chest.

"You’ll be at my house on Monday after classes. I’ve already discussed tutoring you in English with your father." Zayn whispers in her ear. He smiles a bit before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Niall gasps narrowing her eyes. “I’ll just tell him I already found another person to tutor me!”

"Niall? Dinner’s ready. Let Zayn know when he’s finished." Maura calls from the bottom of the stairs.

The dark skinned male smiles. “Come on, love. Who better to tutor you than your future English teacher?”

"Get off of me or I’ll scream." Niall’s afraid by this point and protective of her body.

Zayn backs off and just smiles. “Scream all you want on Monday. No one will be there to hear it.” He heads down the stairs, leaving Niall with her thoughts.

Niall takes a few deep breathes finally heading down to sit next to her brother at the table.

"Sorry I’m late," Bobby calls. He leaves his briefcase by the door smiling at his family and at their guests.

Zayn stands and holds his hand out for the man to shake. “Thanks for inviting us, Bobby. Real pleasure to be able to meet your family properly.”

Maura smiles brightly. “You’re just in time, dear. Come on, then, sit down. Need the man of the house to pray before we can eat.”

Bobby shakes Zayn’s hand loosening his tie. “Dear, can you do it? Garbage man is coming in an hour and I still need to collect the trash.”

Maura nods. “Course, love. Join us when you’re done. And don’t forget to wash your hands when you’re done.” She turns back to the table and prays quickly before starting to dish up food for the guests.

"So, Niall, tell me how year eight is going? Your friends doing well? How’s Liam?" Zayn asks the blonde.

Niall stabs at her food deciding to ignore Zayn. She isn’t going to talk to him.

Maura sighs. “I’m sorry. She seems to have forgotten how she was raised to be polite.” She reaches over and softly swats at her daughter’s cheek. “Mister Malik is talking to you. I expect you to answer him.”

Niall glares up at her, finally turning to look at Zayn. “It’s great I guess, Liam is fine.”

Perrie tries to diffuse the tension by looking at Maura. “This is delicious, Misses Horan.”

"Thank you. Old family recipe my grandmother back in Ireland gave me. Hasn’t changed in two hundred years." Maura says with a laugh.

Greg sighs. “Dad needs to hurry up or his dinner will get cold.”

Niall is about to ask to be excused when Bobby storms downstairs. “Niall, what the hell is this!” He holds up the small plastic pregnancy test.

The room falls silent as everyone turns to see what Bobby is talking about.

"Niall… Do you mind explaining what your father is holding?" Maura asks quietly. She can’t believe this is happening in front of their guests.

"I… I’m pregnant." Niall murmurs looking at the rug. She should have thrown that out.

Bobby isn’t even sure how to react. His twelve year old is pregnant.

Maura blinks a few times before standing up from the table. “Perrie, Zayn, I’m sorry. Could you excuse my daughter and me for a second? Niall, follow me please.” She heads up the stairs, snatching the plastic from her husband on her way past. She’s trying not to yell and scream with their guests right there. She makes it to Niall’s room and watches as the blonde enters behind her.

Niall falls back onto her bed bringing her knees to her chest. This couldn’t be happening to her.

Maura slams her bedroom door shut and tosses the test onto the comforter. “What the hell is this? You are twelve years old! Are you sexually active? Niall! You are too young to be a mother!”

"It was only one time!" Niall cries burying her face into her thighs. She didn’t want to be a mum; she didn’t even want to have sex in the first place.

Maura sighs and crawls over to daughter and holds her tightly. “Why? You’re too young to even be thinking about sex. Niall, why didn’t you come to me?”

"I just couldn’t! I felt so dirty and disgusting. I didn’t know what to do." Niall starts to hiccup leaning heavily into her mother.

"It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. We’ll pull you out of school and we’ll homeschool you." The older woman says. "I’ll quit my job and take care of you. When the baby is born, we’ll just tell everyone it’s your new baby brother or sister."

Niall hugs her mum hard. She can’t believe how supportive she is rather than angry and upset. “Thank you so much, mum.”

Maura holds her daughter tightly. “You’re still in massive trouble. Don’t think I’m letting this whole sexually active thing slide.”

Niall nods slowly, she should have expected that. “I’m not active. It was once and it’ll never happen again.”

"Who was it? Liam? Or Louis or Harry?" Maura says curiously. "Are you even going to tell the dad?"

"I can’t tell you, I’m not telling anyone." Niall wants to tell on Zayn, but she can’t get herself to do it.

"Okay. Can we go downstairs and finish dinner? I want everything to at least be normal for one more night." Maura says with a heavy sigh.

"Okay." Niall pulls away wiping at her wet cheeks. She really needed that talk.

Maura pulls her in for one more hug though. “I love you, Niall. Please never doubt that.”

"I won’t, I promise I won’t." She heads back down to face her dad and brother.

Greg is smiling, laughing at something Zayn has said. “That’s fantastic! I wish that I had that van!”

"The Mystery Machine is retired now, but it was great when we were in University." Zayn says brightly.

Niall sits at the table glaring up at Zayn. It’s all his fault, it’s his fault that she’s pregnant.


End file.
